Secured bedsheets come in various forms. For example, a top sheet may be secured to a bottom sheet by stitching, buttons, zippers, straps, hook and loop fasteners, etc. These securement methods are deficient because the top sheet applies pressure on the person's feet and does not allow movement of the top sheet from the foot or base of the top sheet to relieve the pressure. Further, when the person in the bed rolls over, wiggles his or her feet or otherwise adjusts his or her body, there is no flexibility to absorb stresses on the bedsheets. As a result of this lack of accommodation for movement of the bedsheets, the top sheet and the bottom sheet can both be pulled out from the crevice between the upper and lower mattresses at the foot of the bed, thereby defeating the purpose of providing the combined top and bottom sheet.
Another possible result of this lack of accommodation for movement of the bedsheets is that the top sheet can be pulled down to an unacceptable position, uncovering the upper part of the user's body. Also, the stresses applied to the stitching at the foot of the bed where the top sheet is joined to the bottom sheet may serve to rip or pull out the stitching.
The problem is only compounded when the bedsheet combination is put on a bed that has a tricky bedframe. For example, a bunkbed style frame is already difficult to fit sheets given its elevated state. Also, side boards can make tucking sheets under the mattress an arduous task. These side boards also find use in trundle beds and waterbeds, and increase the difficulty in making a bed and keeping sheets in place once made.
What is sought after is a bedsheet that improves on standard sheets and sheet combinations for making a bed and then keeping the sheets in place.